


Unanswered

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Vaughn Appreciation Day [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: After TftB au, Hurt Rhys, M/M, Worried Vaughn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Just after Vaughn's confession, the line goes dead and Helios falls. Rhys has not woken up since Vaughn found him.





	Unanswered

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on tumblr.  
> Prompt: "oh man i'd love to read a what if fic like what if telltale had kept vaughn's confession in episode 4 and then after helios fell vaughn found rhys in the wreckage, unconscious after beating jack, and takes care of him? and has no idea how rhys feels about the confession thing bc their connection was so bad it died before rhys could respond, and he's kind of constantly freaking out about that as well as rhys' recovery? bonus if rhys is bedridden/barely conscious for a while because infection or smth."

“That’s when I really started to work out my physique… I… Ca- probably gonna kill you… We can talk about it late- I love you- that’s why you have to be careful-”

Rhys frowned as Vaughn’s message cut off completely. “Vaughn? Vaughn!?”

* * *

Vaughn hadn't slept much in a week. He’d had the most of two hours at a time, but he was extremely busy with helping the people of Helios recover from the crash and with Rhys. Rhys, who was still unconscious after even two insta-healths. Rhys, who had pulled his arm off and plucked his port out for a reason Vaughn could not guess. Vaughn did not know what was wrong with him or how to help him or if he would wake up again.

They had no medical equipment and they could not ask for any from Pandorans. They would have to source from the wreckage that had claimed so many lives. So Rhys lay there, no monitors, no answers, just a deep sleep that he would not wake from. All his spare time was spent next to Rhys, holding his hand and talking with him.

“I don’t know if you can hear me… But… I know we got cut off and I understand if you don’t feel the same way, but when I said I loved you… I meant in a forever kind of way, not a bro kind of way…” He kissed Rhys’ hand gently. “Please wake up.”

The days passed with no results until Vaughn was dozing, his hand firmly in Rhys’. It twitched, catching Vaughn’s attention immediately. He sat up with a start and stared, eyes wide as Rhys eyes opened a sliver.

Vaughn couldn't help but smile and he couldn't help the tears. “Rhys? Are you awake? Can you hear me?”

Rhys’ brows furrowed and he coughed.

Instantly Vaughn was giving him water. “It’s okay, take it easy, you’re okay.”

Rhys tried to speak, but he only coughed more. He drank some more water and tried again.

“Don’t try to talk right now, it’s probably too soon.”

A frustrated gargle came from Rhys and he pouted furiously. His hand shook violently as his finger curled, wanting Vaughn to come closer.

“What is it?” Vaughn asked, leaning in. “If you can whisper without hurting yourself, you can tell-”

In one whole motion, Rhys’ hand wrapped around the back of Vaughn’s head and pulled him against Rhys’ lips. Rhys could barely move his desert chapped lips, but it was enough to clue Vaughn in. He smiled and gently kissed Rhys back.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
